the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kampf um den Thron
Kampf um den Thron ist die 04. Folge der dritten Staffel und die 33. Folge der Serie The 100. Dorothy Fortenberry schrieb das Drehbuch und Ed Fraiman führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 11.Februar 2016. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 03.August 2016 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. ''Clarke Griffin'''' entlarvt das Genie hinter einem hinterhältigem Plan. Marcus Kane kämpft, um den Frieden zu erhalten. Jasper Jordans Trauer treibt ihn immer mehr in ein rücksichtsloses Verhalten.'' Handlung Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Ricky Whittle als Lincoln *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes *Richard Harmon als John Murphy Nebendarsteller *Alycia Debnam-Carey als Lexa *Brenda Strong als Nia *Cory Gruter-Andrew als Aden *Jarod Joseph]] als Nathan Miller *Christian Sloan als Uzac *Jonathan Whitesell als Bryan *Hedi Rian als Gesunder Grounder Soundtrack Zitate : Nia: "None of us here wants war." : Lexa: "We both know what you want, Nia. If you think me unfit to command....issue the challenge. And let's get on with it." : Pike: "So when do we strike back?" : Abby: "We don't. The Ice Nation took credit for the attack and the Commander will bring them to justice." : Pike: "So, now we're trusting Grounders to punish Grounders? I'm sorry Madame Chancellor, but I lost more than half of my remaining people yesterday. And four times the many since we landed. In my experience, Grounders understand one thing - strength. It's simple, we need to hit them now, we need to hit them hard. Leave no survivors..." : Kane: "There's nothing simple about this. This attack by the Ice Nation was against Lexa. Not us." : Pike: "So, are you saying this isn't our fight?" : Kane: "I'm saying we were collateral damage in someone else's war." : Pike: "But is not someone else's war anymore. Look, if we don't defend ourselves, they will take what we have. That's what they do. Mark my words - the Grounders are coming for us." : Abby (zu Kane über Pike): "After the election tomorrow, he's your problem." : Octavia: "Jasper, what's wrong?" : Monty: "He's not going to the Mount Weather memorial." : Jasper: "It's a little late for a Mount Weather memorial, don't you think?" : Lexa: "See. Nothing to worry about." : Clarke: "I'm sorry if the fate of my people lies in the hands of a child." : Clarke: "You don't stand a chance against Roan." : Lexa: "You've never seen me fight." : Clarke: "No. But I saw him kill three men in the time it took the first one to hit the ground." : Lexa: "If you're right...today is the day my spirit will choose its successor. And you need to accept that." : Clarke: "Like hell I do." : Nia: "When you kill Lexa, your banishment will be over. In the wake of your victory our people will be more powerful than ever. That will be your legacy, and your legend." : Roan: "Don't pretend you do anything for me, mother." : Nia: "You're right. Everything I do is for Azegeda. But, what's good for Azegeda is good for you. (offers him her sword) If you won't fight for your mother, or your Queen. Fight for your clan. I want her head." : Roan (zu Clarke): "Is that death I hear stalking me? Or just the Commander of Death?" : Clarke: "I want you to become the King. I know you've thought of it. She was willing to let you die. Willing to let you be banished. I know you just want to go home." : Roan: "When I win today, I will." : Clarke: "For how long? How long until your mother finds another reason to cast you out? To sacrifice you. No one can cast a King out of his Kingdom." : Roan: "I can't do it. My people will never take me back. But, I can help you do it." : Abby: "We're all grieving. This has been hard on all of us. But, we can't let anger drive our policy. : Pike: "Anger is our policy." : Pike: (zu Arkadia Bewohnern): "We do not attack our own. Fighting each other only makes us weak. The enemy is not in this camp. The enemy is out there." : Clarke (zu Nia): "My priority is with the living. Not the dead." : Clarke: "Titus is right. You're giving her exactly what she wants." : Lexa: "Only if I lose. I know you're just trying to help Clarke, but there's nothing you can do here." : Clarke: "I can't just let Roan kill you." : Lexa: "If that is to be my fate...you must. You're driven to fix everything for everyone. But, you can't fix this. I have to do this on my own and you have to let me." : Clarke: "I won't just sit there and watch you die." : Pike (zu Bellamy): "Every life we honored at the memorial was lost because we trusted a Grounder." : Lexa: "I'm glad you came." : Clarke: " Me too." : Monty: "For three months I watched you torture yourself and everyone around you. Mostly me. But I'm done being your punching bag. Either you pull yourself together and get on with your life, or you fall apart alone." : Jasper: "Are you done?" : Monty: "I miss my best friend." : Jasper: "He died that day too." }} Galerie Lexa_The_100_Staffel_3.jpg Roan_The_100_Staffel_3.jpg Kampf_Watch_the_Thrones_Lexa.png Watch The Thrones Abby Kane Pike Bellamy.jpg Watch The Thrones Abby Kane.jpg Watch The Thrones Abby Lincoln 2.jpg Watch The Thrones Abby Lincoln.jpg Watch The Thrones Abby.jpg Watch The Thrones Arkadia.jpg Watch The Thrones Bellamy Kane.jpg Watch The Thrones Bellamy Lincoln.png Watch The Thrones Bellamy.jpg Watch The Thrones Botschafter Grounder.jpg Watch The Thrones Bryan Nathan.jpg Watch The Thrones Clarke 2.png Watch The Thrones Clarke.jpg Watch The Thrones Clarke.png Watch The Thrones Hannah.jpg Watch The Thrones Kane.jpg Watch The Thrones Lexa 3.png Watch The Thrones Lexa Nightbloods.jpg Watch The Thrones Lexa.png Watch The Thrones Lincoln 2.png Watch The Thrones Lincoln Octavia.jpg Watch The Thrones Lincoln.jpg Watch The Thrones Monroe Harper.jpg Watch The Thrones Monroe.jpg Watch The Thrones Monty.jpg Watch The Thrones Pike 2.jpg Watch The Thrones Pike Bellamy.jpg Watch The Thrones Pike Kane Abby Treffen Kanzler.jpg Watch The Thrones Pike.jpg Watch The Thrones Ontari Nia.jpg Watch The Thrones Roan.png Video The 100 3x04 Promo "Watch the Thrones" (HD) The 100 3x04 "Watch The Thrones" Sneak Peek 1 Subtitulado The 100 3x04 "Watch The Thrones" Sneak Peek 2 Subtitulado Trivia * Der Originaltitel der Folge wurde am 10.Dezember 2015 von Linda Ge veröffentlicht. https://twitter.com/lindazge/status/675045914856288256 ** Die Folge wurde u.a. auch nach dem Kanye West und Jay-Z Album "Watch The Throne" benannt. * Devon Bostick war mit dieser Folge das 25. Mal zu sehen. Tode in dieser Folge * Nia, wurde von Lexa mit einem Speer getötet. Referenzen en:Watch the Thrones fr:Watch The Thrones __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Drei